Una vida sin ti
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Luego de enterarse de un gran secreto sobre Natsu, el final de la guerra entre el Imperio Alvarez y Fairy Tail traerá consigo que la vida de Gray tomará un giro inesperado el cual traerá a su vida solamente dolor y soledad luego de perder la persona que ama, esa persona que iluminaba sus días, su único amor Natsu. Advertencia: Muerte de personaje, shonen ai y SPOILER


**Aclaraciones antes de iniciar la lectura:**

 **Esto contiene _SPOILER_ del capítulo 500 del manga de Fairy Tail. **

**Contiene shonen-ai, los personajes tienen un poco de OC.**

 **Me anime a escribir el One-shot luego de leer el capítulo 500 del manga, me fue irresistible, además que no me termina de convencer el final, fue un momento de locura pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Sin nada más les dejo comenzar la lectura.**

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _La guerra entre Álvarez y Fairy Tail estaba en su completo apogeo, cada miembro de Fairy Tail luchaba contra poderosos enemigos, pero el que más tenía problemas era Gray, estaba furioso, la ira que sentía en ese momento no se había comparado con nada de lo que su vida había experimentado, peleaba contra Invel, había visto morir enfrente de sus ojos a una compañera del gremio. A esa compañera que había estado obsesionada con él desde que lo conoció pero aquella que lo apoyaba en cualquier momento._

 _—Puedo quedarme golpeándome aquí día y noche pero eso no traerá a Juvia de regreso— dijo con aquellas palabras vacías y llenas de odio hacia Invel. —Nunca regresará—_

 _Luego de que Invel lo provocará a Gray con recordarle esos amargos recuerdos de sus padres y maestra siendo asesinados por ese demonio, que había causado tanta tristeza a su vida, que luego supero por ese alguien especial, que iluminaba sus días. Y la persona que lo traía de nuevo a su cordura estaba separado de él en estos momentos, siendo llevado por Brandish momentos anteriores._

 _—Mientras E.N.D. no sea destruido seguirás condenado a sufrir desdichas y angustias interminables— le dijo Invel con su cuerpo lastimado mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en su rostro._

 _—No necesitas decírmelo dos veces. Yo derrotaré a E.N.D. — dijo Gray con seguridad viendo el cuerpo lastimado de su enemigo en el suelo._

 _—Sería más preciso decir que eres el único que puede derrotarlo— dijo Invel con una sonrisa ya dibujada en su rostro sorprendiendo a Gray con esas palabras. —Sin embargo aún no conoces su verdadera identidad. El más poderoso de todos los demonios del libro de Zeref, tu verdadero enemigo no es otro más que un hombre que conoces muy bien— hizo una pausa sin borrar su sonrisa. —Etherious Natsu Dragneel— al escuchar el nombre de esa persona Gray aún no lo creía._

 _Tenía que haber escuchado mal, Natsu, ¿Natsu es E. N. D.? ¿Era aquel al que quería matar con sus propias manos? Eso tendría que ser imposible, su rival, su mejor amigo y su único amor, no podía ser ese demonio que traía tanta destrucción al mundo, tanta desgracia a su vida. El azabache seguía en un gran shock mientras su enemigo aún seguía en el suelo sin borrar esa estúpida pero satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro._

 _No, no podía estar pasando, primero era el espectador de la muerte de una gran amiga y ahora esto, la oscuridad se apoderaba cada vez más de su corazón, de su cabeza, pensaba que perdería su cordura en cualquier momento si seguía de esta manera, la persona que amaba no podía ser su enemigo ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! No podía ser cierto._

 _Luego de haber terminado por completo con Invel, Gray aún confundido y lleno de emociones turbias en su interior se dedicó a buscar a su peli rosa, él le diría la verdad, ¿podía confiar en él?, pero que tanto estaba dudando de su compañero de equipo después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todo era una mentira por parte de Invel para hacerlo caer más en la oscuridad y que se descontrolará, de eso estaba seguro o al menos eso quiso tratar de pensar._

 _Dentro de sus emociones se encontraban la tristeza y el odio, tristeza de saber que había perdido a una valiosa compañera y amiga y odio hacia todos, hacia él mismo por comenzar a dudar de Natsu._

 _Después de tanto correr por fin pudo divisar a Natsu el cual peleaba al lado de Lucy, si, ese idiota no podría ser E.N.D. Natsu era el idiota que defendía a capa y espada a cada miembro del gremio, ¿Cómo podría ser algo tan oscuro como un propio demonio?_

 _Al ayudar con la pelea pudo darse cuenta que Natsu cada vez era más fuerte, lo cuál hizo que su corazón comenzará a latir con desespero y angustia, cuando por fin pudieron quedar solos ya que Lucy aún seguía hablando con Happy y aquella chica del imperio que los había ayudado._

 _—Natsu dime que no es verdad— hablo con un tono triste apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros del peli rosa._

 _— ¿De qué hablas Gray? — pregunto algo confundido el peli rosa sin moverse un centímetro._

 _—Invel me dijo que tú eras— dijo haciendo una pausa apretando sus puños. —Me dijo que tú eras— no se atrevía de pronunciar aquello._

 _— ¡Habla de una vez Gray! — dijo impacientado el de menor estatura._

 _— ¡Dime que no eres E.N.D! — le dijo levantando el rostro viéndolo a los ojos con muchas emociones encontradas aún, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza sintiendo como este quería salir de su pecho ante tanta frustración y angustia._

 _—Gray, yo...— empezó a decir y se separó del azabache a una buena distancia, desviando la mirada, lo sabía, sabía quién era en realidad desde que miro a Zeref hacía unos minutos atrás. —Yo... — apretó sus puños con fuerza tratando de decirlo ante la mirada de preocupación y angustia del peli negro. —Yo... soy E-N.D. pero no debes preocuparte cumpliré mi deber como miembro de Fairy Tail — le dijo con tono triste pero firme._

 _—No, Natsu ¡No puede ser! ¡Natsu! — e inevitables lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos, no podía ser cierto, Natsu no podía ser ese demonio, de todas las personas en el mundo ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué Natsu?._

 _Y sin responder Natsu se retiró del lugar, dejando a un Gray destrozado en ese lugar, el peli rosa también quería llorar pero estaban en medio de una guerra y no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, su corazón dolía amaba a Gray y sabía que el único final para esta guerra era uno solo y eso implicaba su muerte junto a la de Zeref. Le dolía que Gray aunque sea por un momento dudará de él, pero de algo estaba seguro, es que antes de hacerle daño a alguien importante prefería mejor llegar al final de su vida y no se arrepentiría si fuera Gray quien terminaría con ella._

 _Al llegar al campo de batalla, solamente sonrió, oculto su dolor, ese dolor inmenso en su corazón sabía perfectamente cuál era su misión por el momento, y es que debía ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a los demás, luchar codo a codo junto a ellos mientras le quedaba vida._

 _Y ahí estaban en donde había terminado la guerra pudieron vencer a Zeref, pero, eso también implicaba la muerte de uno de sus miembros más importantes en el gremio, Natsu, el cuál moría en brazos de Gray, todos estando realmente destrozados ante la idea de no ver al peli rosa de nuevo._

 _— ¡Natsu no puedes morir! ¡No ahora! ¡Por favor! —gritaba más que desesperado el azabache viendo como el peli rosa que estaba en sus últimos alientos levantaba uno de sus brazos tocándole una mejilla para secarle las lágrimas rebeldes que salían sin control de los ojos azulados del peli negro ._

 _—No llores Gray, yo...— y tosió sangre, estaba realmente lastimado, no tenía esperanza de seguir viviendo. —Yo siempre supe lo mucho que me amas y quiero decirte que— dijo tosiendo de nuevo. —Yo te amo Gray, nunca lo olvides— le sonrió, de esas sonrisas sinceras que enamoraron al azabache._

 _— ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Natsu no me dejes! — le gritaba con frustración, desesperación y dolor en cada palabra._

 _—Te amo... Gray... Gra-gracias...p-por... todo...— y en sus ojos color ónix se comenzaba a perder ese brillo que indicaba que estaba vivo, cerró lentamente sus ojos y dejo caer su mano que fue tomada por la mano del peli negro con fuerza y tristeza._

 _— ¡Natsu! —gritó con desespero, un grito desgarrador que demostraba toda la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos, el amor de su vida había muerto en sus brazos, solo quedaba un cuerpo inmóvil que sonreía aún._

 _El corazón de todos los del gremio, como de los demás gremios, estaba roto ninguno controlaba sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, en especial el de Gray quien lloraba abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Natsu, ¿Por qué tenía que terminar de ese modo? ¿Por qué siempre perdía a las personas más importantes en su vida? Ese era el final que no quería presenciar, ver morir la persona más importante en su vida de nuevo._

 _Un final crudo e inesperado, cumplieron su objetivo pero ahora habían perdido algo muy importante para ellos, y no solamente para el gremio, una persona que había cambiado la vida de muchos con su entusiasmo y su sonrisa pero de algo estaban seguros, y es que a pesar de ese enorme sacrificio un futuro se había formado ante ellos, un futuro que harían todo lo posible de hacerlo brillante, para no perder la esencia de Natsu, ese mago idiota pero amable que unió y cambió el mundo ._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Gray caminaba con una mirada fría y solitaria por las calles de la ciudad hacia el cementerio donde se resguardaban los cuerpos de las miles de personas que habían muerto en Magnolia, dirigiéndose específicamente hacia una tumba que tenía el nombre de la persona que se había llevado su corazón enterrándolo junto a sus sentimientos.

—Natsu— colocándose en rodillas coloco una mano sobre la fría lápida que estaba frente a él, rozando el nombre escrito en ella con la yema de sus dedos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir desde el momento en que Natsu había muerto al acabar la guerra entre el Imperio Alvarez y el gremio.

Pudieron ganar la guerra pero él perdió lo más importante en su vida, perdió el amor junto a sus sentimientos que reposaban junto a Natsu que se encontraba enterrado bajo tierra, la única persona que logro robar su corazón por completo.

—Te extraño tanto— dijo entre sollozos, levantándose para retirarse y esa era la vida de Gray Fullbuster, cada día traía flores que dejaba sobre la tumba de su amor, para ir a su casa con la miraba baja y perdida.

El día que murió Natsu, su corazón también lo hizo, se sentía sumamente destrozado y aunque trataban de animarlo, nadie lo lograba, Gray cayo en la oscuridad, aunque se prometió no hacerlo pero al no tener la luz que lo iluminaba era inevitable que su corazón ahora estuviera oscuro y sabía perfectamente que su vida jamás se iluminaría de nuevo. Su destino era sufrir, sufrir en la oscuridad, su destino estaba escrito desde pequeño, las personas que llegaban a ser importantes para él siempre llegaban a tener un final trágico.

—Gray por favor, Natsu no desearía que estuvieras de este modo— hablo Happy que había ido a visitarlo junto a Lucy. Todos se sentían mal, el alma del gremio se había ido pero nadie estaba tan triste como el mismo Gray.

—Natsu no está aquí, y junto a él se fue mi corazón y mi alma— dijo en tono dolido y triste sujetando su pecho el cual comenzaba a doler con más fuerza. —Gracias por su visita pero por favor podrían irse— les dijo con frialdad.

—Gray... — dijeron ambos pero decidieron seguir las instrucciones del peli negro, se retiraron frunciendo sus labios por no poder encontrar palabras de ánimos o poder negarse ante la petición del azabache, no podía ayudarlo y eso les dolía a ambos y al resto del gremio.

—Lo siento Natsu, no puedo ver la luz si no estás aquí— dijo al aire mientras miraba hacia el cielo, el cual comenzaba a dejar caer gotas de lluvia, que se mezclaban junto a las lágrimas del peli negro que cerró sus ojos con fuerza. —Te amo Natsu, siempre te amaré— lo dijo con suma tristeza, su sol se había desaparecido, y no podía traerlo de vuelta aunque lo deseará con todas sus fuerzas. Entró en su casa, empapado por la lluvia pero era lo que menos le importaba, tomo un papel junto con un lápiz, siempre escribía luego de visitar el cementerio, cartas cortas hacia Natsu, que luego guardaba en un cajón. Cartas llenas de los sentimientos que aun reposaban en su corazón roto, pero que nunca podrían ser leídas por Natsu.

 _Amado Natsu, fuiste la persona que cambio el mundo de los que te conocieron, pero el mundo que lograste cambiar por completo fue el mío, te extraño y te amo, fuiste la mejor persona que pude llegar a conocer. Nunca olvidaré tus sonrisas, tus sonrojos, tus "te amo" tan sinceros y todo en ti, te amo y siempre lo haré, Natsu._ **Gray Fullbuster.**

Era lo que escribió en la carta que reposaba sobre la mesa de madera, sus lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, cayendo sobre sus mejillas hasta llegar a la barbilla y terminar estrellándose sobre el pedazo de papel, el cual se mojaba también de las gotas de lluvia que resbalaba por su cabello y rostro. Para luego llorar sin detenerse, con su corazón roto y su pecho doliendo tan fuerte, arrugó el papel entre sus manos, sin creer aún que se encontraba en ese vasto mundo completamente solo, sin él, sin **Natsu** , el amor de su vida.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Esto es todo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
